


The Separated Century

by Unicorn_Double_Barrel_Angst



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_Double_Barrel_Angst/pseuds/Unicorn_Double_Barrel_Angst
Summary: What if the birds never came back together? The century affected them in a strange way. They couldnt age for 100 years...





	The Separated Century

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Taz Fic Writers discord for bouncing ideas with me and providing me with a name. They also were a huge help coming up with the designs for the notebooks and are an awesome bunch of people! There will probably be more tags added as i get further in.

You see a large ship floating in a seemingly endless diamond sky. We zoom in and see 7 friends. They have spent a century together and today is hopefully the end of their running. They all stood together. Each one holding their own creation. They are happy, their escape is finally finished. For once in one hundred years, they feel safe. “Since this is the start of a new beginning,” Lucretia began, holding up a stack of 7 books, “I thought I would give you all a little gift.” She smiled sheepishly placing the pile on the table they were all surrounding. She began to pass them out. The first one she gave out was to Merle. His journal was dark brown with green vines crawling up the spine then coming out to the front and back covers to bloom. His name was written in golden flowing letters on the front. He grinned at Lucretia “I’m not sure I’ll use this much, but I love it.” Lucretia chuckled and turned to Lup who was standing next to Merle, her gauntlet laying on the table in front of her. Her Journal was the same dark brown as Merle’s, flames came up from the bottom, at some places making it look like the Journal had been singed. Her name was burned into the front cover, in more flowing letters. Lup smiled widely and pulled Lucretia into a hug. “I absolutely love it Luci!” Lup finally released Lucretia and she turned to Taako who grinned, already knowing what his looked like because he insisted on writing his name on the cover. Taako’s book was the same brown but wrapped up in a silk purple jacket with gold and silver embellishments. His name was written in nearly unreadable gold cursive. Taako chuckled staring at the beautiful book “Oh yes, this is definitely Taako, thank you ‘cretia” Lucretia smiled widely and turned to Magnus. His journal was a light tan with a single dark strip almost right through the centre. It had faint animal prints covering it and his name in a flowing text similar to Merle’s on the darker strip. Magnus looked like he was going to cry as he hugged Lucretia “This is amazing, thank you” Lucretia hugged him back smiling trying not to cry. Barry smiled as Lucretia turned to him. His journal seemed as if someone had grabbed a beautiful old wallpaper, wrapped it around the book like it was a cover and called it a day. It looked like it should be in someone’s grandma’s house and the grandma would pull it out when their grandchild’s significant other came over. Barry chuckled lightly and grinned, obviously happy. Davenport’s was almost the most fancy. His had stars scattered all over a deep blue leather. You could see constellations from their home world covering almost every inch if it, a boat was there seemingly soaring through the night sky. He sniffled slightly and smiled up at Lucretia, his eyes watering and gave her a quick but sincere nod. “What’s that last book there?” Lucretia blushed slightly and looked down “Well, ummm… i wanted to show you guys a little uhh, album i guess that i made” The last book was a plain red, with the ipre logo painted onto the front. Surrounding the logo were 7 bird silhouettes. The first one had vines swirling through it with little blossoms. The next looked like it was on fire. The one by the burning one was silk purple with little gold and silver threads through it. After that was a tan one with animal prints on it. After that was a bird with the same pattern as Barry’s book. Then was a blue bird with stars inside it. Finally was a red bird with a single blue stripe through it. Inside the book was dozens of paintings that lucretia had made on all the different cycles. One by one she tore out a page and handed it to each person. “So even if we are separated, we will still be together.” Lucretia smiled at her friends that had become he family as they hugged her, tears falling down her cheeks. “Now, now lets take these bad boys out” One by one they each held their artifacts. Smiling in relief from the weight being lifted after their chests after nearly 100 years


End file.
